dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 18
| | Date of death = Age 774 (Revived) | Race = 1/2 Human - 1/2 Android | Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior/Supporter, c. 771 - 790 Age | FamConnect = Dr. Gero (creator) Android 17 (Brother) Future Android 18 (Alternate timeline counterpart) Krillin (Husband) Marron (Daughter) Cell (modified clone of her husband and bio-matter component) }} is Dr. Gero's eighteenth android creation, designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku. While her interests do not deviate from this expectation, Android 18's curiosity to activate Android 16 in spite of Gero's orders not to do so lead Android 17 to take it upon himself to murder Gero. She later becomes the wife of Krillin and the mother of her daughter, Marron. She also unofficially joins the Z Fighters, although she does not take part in any battles against Majin Buu, she does fight in Dragon Ball GT. Appearance Android 18 appears as a beautiful full-figured woman in her early to mid-twenties. She is of average height fair skin and ice-blue eyes. While the twin sister to Android 17, her form is still noticeably different. She has shoulder-length straight and flat flowing blond hair. It parts on the left side of her face and the right side of face is framed by the hair, slightly covering her right eye. Initially like her future counterpart, 18 wore a black shirt with white sleeves and a blue sleeveless jean jacket with the Red Ribbon symbol on the back, and a blue jean mini-skirt with black leotard pants and brown boots. Like the other Androids, 18 also wears simple round hollow golden earrings. After her clothes worn torn during her fight with Vegeta, 18 began wearing other outfits that that visually separates Android 18 from her future timeline counterpart. By the end of DBZ, she noticeably cuts her hair down. Personality Cool and confident, 18's sarcastic humor later becomes the most striking trait of her personality. One example of her sarcasm is demonstrated when she is asked if her real name is legitimately "No. 18", to which she responds, "My father was pretty dull". 18 is shown to be rather vain about her appearance, being rather particular about her clothing and constantly making sure her hair is well-kept, even becoming furious should any damage become it. Initially, 18 appears cold and self-absorbed, much like her future counterpart. However, 18 soon makes her differences noticed. While ruthless in battle, 18 is rather indifferent, not caring about finishing off her opponent. Even while still pursuing her mission to kill Goku, 18 showed no interest in killing innocent bystanders who got in her way. Since having a family and becoming a member of the Z Fighters, 18 has shown herself to be a kinder and very loyal person, willing to help her friends when needed and a great love for her family, although she can still be rather harsh to Krillin. Despite, 18’s sarcastic nature has remained intact. Shortly before this conversation at the World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku takes notice of her assembly with the Z Fighters, leading to the retort, "Look, he noticed. How cute". Biography Android 18 is the second artificial human designed by Dr. Gero to be created by fitting a Human with cybernetics. As a mortal woman, she and her unnamed brother (the eventual Android 17) were runaways whom Gero kidnapped and conducted experiments on, resulting in their transformation into cyborgs. However, her ability to procreate was not impeded by these experiments, as evidenced by her giving birth to a healthy daughter, Marron. Gero's blueprints for Android 17 in Funimation's dub of the Imperfect Cell Saga suggest otherwise however, instead citing that 17 and 18 "are made up of organic substances padded after human cells", though every single reference outside of this, including a clarification statement in the World Tournament Saga within the same dub, agrees with the canon assessment of 17 and 18's being. Android 18's birth name is never revealed, and following her allegiance to the Z Fighters after the defeat of Super Perfect Cell, she is referred to as simply "18". Android 18 and Krillin When Dr. Gero arrives at his Lab and activates Androids 17 and 18. There is another android yet to be activated. They want to activate him but Dr. Gero refuses. Android 17 punches Gero's chest and kicks his head off and squashes it. They eventually activate him and pursue their quest to find Goku. Android 18 fights Super Saiyan Vegeta. Android 18 eventually gains the upper hand and breaks his arm. The others try to help but are easily defeated. The androids approach Krillin but have no interest in killing him. Krillin tries to persuade them to drop their search for Goku. 18 is attracted to him and goes over to kiss the terrified Krillin on the cheek before continuing their quest to find Goku. This is when Krillin starts to fall in love with 18. A few days later, the androids arrive at Master roshi's island to find Goku. Piccolo decides to take his place and leads the androids to a island near Master roshi's house. When Imperfect Cell arrives and interrupts the fight between Piccolo and Android 17. He absorbs Android 17 and becomes Semi-Perfect Cell. Android 18 and an injured Android 16 hide on an island and watch the battle between Cell and Vegeta. Krillin finds their location on the island but refuses to engage her self-destruct device, which would have destroyed her, in spite of the serious threat that could result in Cell's perfection posed by 18 being alive. Because of this, Semi-Perfect Cell eventually absorbs her and reaches his ultimate power. Perfect Cell becomes overpowered by Gohan (as a Super Saiyan 2) during the Cell Games, and regurgitates Android 18. Krillin immediately comes to her side and tends to her for the duration of the battle. After Super Perfect Cell is defeated at Gohan's hand, Android 18 is taken to The Lookout where she is healed by Dende. Krillin uses the Dragon Balls to make a wish to Shenron that Android 18 and Android 17 would be restored their complete humanity, but when Shenron is unable to grant his request, Krillin takes the opportunity to wish for the self-destruct devices within 18 and 17 be removed. Android 18 thanks him and leaves The Lookout. Joining the Z Fighters, Wife and Motherhood Seven years later, Android 18 married Krillin and had a daughter named Marron. Gohan tells 18 and Krillin that Goku will return to earth to enter the 25th World Tournament. 18 convinces Krillin to enter to win the prize money. Later, Android 18 is matched against Mr. Satan in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Not interested in the attention that becoming tournament champion (and in addition, prevailing over Satan, who Satan City are generally under the impression is the most powerful martial artist alive), 18 allows Mr. Satan to defeat her and retain his somewhat misappropriated title, provided that he reimburses her an amount of money twice the prize money that he would be receiving as tournament champion. Death and revival After the Tournament she goes with the others to look for the dragon balls. She must later take refuge from Majin Buu at the lookout. A day later, Super Buu finds the tower and allows them to live for a short time. While on Kami's Lookout Super Buu uses his Human Extinction Attack to kill everyone one on earth. When Super Buu escapes the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Android 18 is killed, along with her family, by Super Buu, who turns her into chocolate and eats her (interestingly making this the second time that she is ingested by a super-villain in Dragon Ball Z). Her life is restored through a wish from Porunga, and she later supplies Goku with her energy to fuel a Spirit Bomb, in an effort to defeat Kid Buu. Though peace has returned, Android 18 still maintains a cool and distant attitude toward Goku (as she was originally "created" to kill him) but she still can't resist smiling when Goku returns and has a tearful reunion with his family, showing a softer side to her personality. She is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. End of Dragon Ball Z 10 years later she attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with her family and the other Z Fighters at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series. Possession, and the return of Android 17 Years later, In her first appearance in Dragon Ball GT, Android 18 is a servant of Baby. During the battle between Goku (as a Super Saiyan 4) and Baby Vegeta, she, along with Krillin and Marron are caught in the destruction of Satan City by Baby's Super Galick Gun. However, all of them appear to have avoided the blast. She is cured with the Sacred Water. She must later go to the Tuffle planet before the earth explodes because of the wish by Baby to restore his home planet. Afterwards, she attends a party at Bulma's house. in their struggle against Super 17]] Some months later, Android 18 later appears in the city with her family, until Android 17 attacks. 17 attempts to control her, however Krillin intervenes, pointing out that 18 is now married and has a child. He also reminds Android 17 that he killed Dr. Gero himself, but 17's Machine Mutant counterpart, Hell Fighter 17, contacts him and regains control, causing him to kill Krillin. Krillin's death brings Android 18 back to reality causing her to attack her own brother. Seeing what he's done, 17 then targets Marron so he can gain full control of 18, but 18 defends her from 17's energy wave, leaving her in a critical condition. Android 17 flies off to merge with Hell Fighter 17, and 18 crawls over to Krillin, taking his hand as she appears to die with him. Later, 18 reappears and in an attempt to avenge her husband's death, she joins Goku in the struggle against Super 17, leading to the super-android's self-emancipation by force from Dr. Myuu and eventually his death. In her last appearance in the anime, Android 18 is seen at the Capsule Corporation accompanied by Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Marron (her daughter). There is some debate as to whether or not Android 18 and her brother are still alive 100 years after the events of Dragon Ball GT (particularly during the time of the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament and the events of the special A Hero's Legacy). While Dr. Gero states that the process of reconfiguring the siblings into cyborgs has made the two immortal,Dragon Ball manga. Vol. 29, #349 ("The Androids Awake!")Dragon Ball Z. Androids Saga, #133/118 ("Nightmare Comes True") Dr. Gero: "Yes. Now I have eternal life like you." this is contradicted by the special A Hero's Legacy, where it is narrated that Pan is the only character remaining from the generation of the original Z Fighters. Powers Android 18 is one of the most powerful fighters in the world, due to the cybernetic enhancements Dr. Gero gave her. As a cyborg, Android 18 is extremely powerful, able to easily overpower even the typical Super Saiyan. This is first demonstrated when she fights Super Saiyan Vegeta during the highway sequence, and is able to break his arm with a single kick and walk away almost completely unscathed, except her clothes which have been burned by Vegeta's ki attacks. 18 has also shown that she can hold her own against two Super Saiyans simultaneously, when both Trunks and Goten, who in Dragon Ball Z disguise themselves as Mighty Mask to fight in the adult division of the World Martial Arts Tournament, continue trying to fight her even after she exposes them. In the manga, Android #18 states that if an attack from one of the two young Super Saiyans hit her she would've been defeated. Android 18 is also purported to be the strongest female character in the series. Some might argue that this respect goes to Pan or Oceanus Shenron, however Pan fails to achieve even the power of a typical Super Saiyan by the conclusion of Dragon Ball GT (although it is unclear if she becomes stronger during the 100 years that pass in the series' final episode) and Oceanus Shenron was defeated by Pan in the anime. ]]. Trunks states to the Z Fighters that the androids he knows in his time, while much stronger than him, are not nearly as strong as the ones released in the main timeline. It is safe to assume that power wise the future androids are not too much weaker, as they are still strong enough to kill a Super Saiyan. However, Gohan after much training is able to just overtake each of them separately, forcing them to double team Gohan to defeat him (although in the original manga, Android 17 claims that he didn't even use half of his power to fight Gohan. The androids of the main timeline are seen being able to easily overtake a single Super Saiyan separately, as seen when Android 18 defeats Vegeta and knocks out Trunks with one hit, something the androids of the future could not do to Trunks. Also, they appear to be much more durable as Trunks’s sword was badly damaged from striking 18’s forearm, who was left unscathed, while the future androids regularly tried to avoid if not block Trunks’s sword To help pinpoint Android 18's strength, she was easily matching up to an opponent with the power and control of an inexperienced Super Saiyan. This indicates that she could outmatch Frieza, Cooler and King Cold, who were each overpowered by untrained Super Saiyans. However, she was unable to face Cell in his Imperfect form, while Goku’s Full Power Super Saiyan form was able to fight on par with Cell using a good majority of his Perfect form’s full power. Based on this, it can be assessed that Android 18 is stronger than an untrained Super Saiyan but weaker than a mastered one. While she may have grown stronger throughout the events in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, and is supposedly roughly equal to her brother in terms of power as per their original programming, Android 17 has visibly outclassed her by quite a significant margin in Dragon Ball GT, seeing as how his blast overpowered hers in their brief fight. Android 18 is fitted with a device that gives her a continuous and virtually infinite energy supply. This gives her unlimited stamina, prevents her from becoming exhausted while fighting, and augments her power enough to make her a formidable opponent even for any of the surviving Saiyans. A skill which she shares with other android models is the ability to go undetected by ki signatures, as her power is substantiated by mechanics. Besides her power, Gero's android technology effectively makes 18 immortal in the sense as she does not need nourishment, air, and can't age. Just like her brother, her cybernetic implants do not affect her ability to gain new skills and power levels through training, as shown by her ability to learn Krillin's signature attack and also her being able to match up to 2 Super Saiyans (Trunks and Goten) in the Buu saga. Special abilities * Built in Scouter, a scouter system embedded within the android's eyes (sensors) that can detect energy level and location. * [[High-Pressure Energy Wave|'High-Pressure Energy Wave']] - a move similar in execution to the Masenko, which Future Android 18 uses against Future Trunks in The History of Trunks special. It gets its name from the video game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. * Destructo Disk - a powerful razor-sharp disk of ki capable of slicing through nearly any opponent. This is the signature technique of her husband Krillin, who more than likely taught it to her. * Android Barrier - a technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings, although only the former appears in Dragon Ball Z. * Hell's Beam - a barrage of narrow rays emitted from the index finger of its user, similar in execution to the Death Beam, which Future Android 17 and his sister use in The History of Trunks special. *'Power up' - The ability to increase and surpress his power level. * AfterImage Strike - The ability to move extremely fast over short distances, leaving an image behind. * Energy Attack - the most basic form of energy wave used by androids. * Energy Mine - one of Android 18's strong energy waves and ultimate attacks in Supersonic Warriors 2. She fires a concentrated, yellow sphere of energy, which after a few seconds results in an explosion inflicting heavy damage. * Photon Wave, a powerful energy wave fired from the palm of 18's hand. * Flight - the ability to fly without the use of ki. * Power Blitz - a strong energy wave fired from the palm of her hand. It can be launched as a single energy wave, concentrated into a ball of ki or volleyed in a rapid barrage of energy waves called the Infinity Bullet. Android 18 debuts this technique with the concentrated method, while struggling not to be absorbed by Cell. Future Android 18 uses the energy wave and Infinity Bullet methods many times before being killed by Future Trunks. This is the signature finishing move for androids 18 and 17 in the Budokai video game series. A similar technique called the Photon Blitz also appears in the video game Supersonic Warriors 2. * Photon Flash - a technique used against Future Trunks in The History of Trunks special. It is a ball of energy similar to the Big Bang Attack, which is charged until it reaches a size larger than its user's body, where it is then emitted from the hand of its user. * Self-Destruct Bomb - Originally intended to be used against Goku in the event he proved to power, Android 18 was implanted with a powerful explosive device as an act of suicide. While it was never seen how powerful this bomb is, 18 was confident enough that it could destroy Cell’s Semi-Perfect form. This bomb was later removed by Shenron as a wish from Krillin. Movie appearances * The History of Trunks * Dragon Ball Z: Atsumare! Gokū Wārudo * Super Android 13 * Bio-Broly * Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Other appearances Android 18 makes her first playable appearance in a Dragon Ball video game spin-off in Super Butōden. She has since featured in a number of video games, which are Buyū Retsuden, Super Butōden 3, Ultimate Battle 22, Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Legendary Super Warriors, all six installments of the Budokai series, Supersonic Warriors, all three installments of the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Supersonic Warriors 2, Super Dragon Ball Z, Burst Limit, Infinite World and Raging Blast. It is shown in the video game Shin Budokai when Android 18 uses the Dragon Balls that she wishes for her humanity to be restored, a wish which Shenron cannot grant. She goes on to wish for Krillin to become an android, although Shenron cannot grant this wish either. She eventually settles on having the "terminate Goku" program installed into her erased, which Shenron does grant. Voice actresses * Japanese dub: Miki Itō * Ocean Group dub: Enuka Okuma * FUNimation dub: Meredith McCoy (Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT) * Blue Water dub: Jennifer Bain (Dragon Ball GT) * Latin American dub: Cristina Camargo * Spanish dub: Ana Fernandez * Catalan dub: Pilar Morales * German dub: Diana Borgwardt * Italian dub: Debora Magnaghi * Portuguese Dub: Cristina Cavalinhos (I and Dragon Ball GT); Fernanda Figueiredo (II) Trivia * 18 is considered the strongest female in the manga canon. * When 18 defeats Vegeta, she becomes the first character to defeat a Super Saiyan, unless one includes Goku in his fight against Android 19, whose outcome was decided because of a heart disease Goku had. * 18 claims that 17 is her brother, but it is never clarified if they were siblings before being kidnapped by Dr. Gero, or if they were just made into siblings by Gero's work. * 17 and 18 were kidnapped by Gero and made into androids to serve his vendetta against Goku; it is very possible that it was this crime against them that made them hate Gero enough to kill him the first chance they got. * In the Game Boy Advance game Supersonic Warriors, Android 18 is hinted to dislike driving solely because of Android 17's insistence in driving around aimlessly without anything better to do. She also expresses her disapproval of her brother stealing the van for the joyride to begin with, scolding him for 'behaving just like a kid', which may indicate that Android 18 possesses a sense of right and wrong. * Zola, one of the main characters from Blue Dragon, looks very similar to Android 18. Both characters were created by Akira Toriyama. * In Tenkaichi 3, Chi Chi says Android 18 is the elder twin. References Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Former Villains Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Mothers Category:Siblings Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Former Villains Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Mothers Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists